End of the Road
by Sith Happens
Summary: Answer to a challenge from A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. Rated T for slash, angst, and non-happy ending.


-1**A/N: In answer to another challenge from A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. Basic challenge was "angst, slash, no happy ending." That last bit is the complete opposite of what I normally do, so this ending might just suck a whole bunch. I guess you'll be the judge of that reader. It is very shor to keep myself from going mad so just get over it haha The song is "End of the Road" from Boyz II Men.**

_You know we belong together  
I have no time for you to be playing  
With my heart like this  
You'll be mine forever baby, you just see_

We belong together  
And you that I'm right  
Why do you play with my head,  
Why do you play with my mind?

Said we'd be forever  
Said it'd never die  
How could you love me and leave me  
And never say good-bye?

I can't sleep at night without holding you tight  
Each time I try I just break down and cry  
Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead  
Spinnin' around and around

Chorus:  
Although we've come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
Come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you

I know you really love me,  
You just don't realize  
You've never been there before  
It's only your first time

Maybe I'll forgive you, hmm  
Maybe you'll try  
We should be happy together  
Forever, you and I

You love me again like you loved me before  
This time I want you to love me much more  
This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me, don't let me down

Chorus

(spoken)  
I'm here for you  
All those times of night when you just hurt me  
And just run out with that other fella  
Baby I knew about it, I just didn't care  
You just don't understand how much I love you do you?  
I'm here for you

I'm not about to go out and cheat on you all night  
Just like you did baby but that's all right  
Hey, I love you anyway  
And I'm still gonna be here for you 'till my dying day baby  
Right now, I'm just in so much pain baby  
Coz you just won't come back to me  
Will you? just come back to me

(lonely)  
Yes baby my heart is lonely  
(lonely)  
My heart hurts baby  
(lonely)  
Yes I feel pain too  
Baby please

This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me go

_--_

It happens the same way every night. The MacManus twins' hands slide over each others' warm skin beneath cool sheets. They touch and kiss and sweat and scream in the darkness of their apartment. But then afterwards, when skin began to cool and the air quieted around them, Connor would pretend to sleep and listen as his brother slipped out of their bed and dressed before heading for the door.

Tonight, Connor can't take it any more. He's sat by and not questioned it when night after night Murphy would leave for a few hours and come home just before dawn. This time, Connor waits until he's sure Murphy's well enough ahead of him before getting up and dressing quickly before following after.

It's dark and quiet outside and Connor has to walk quite a few yards behind his brother to keep the darker twin from knowing he's being followed. The trip on foot is a long one and Connor marvels that Murphy does this every night. But what the end of the journey reveals makes Connor's stomach coil in pain and jealousy. And this makes the walk home seem even longer, especially when it starts to rain on the way. But Connor appreciates the rain because it hides the tears starting to run down his face.

When the light MacManus twin reaches home, he peels his wet clothes off and hides them beneath other dirty clothes on the floor. Crawling into bed, Connor tries to pretend what he saw didn't happen. Maybe it was all a bad dream and soon he'd wake up to find Murphy snuggled up behind him. But there's really no denying it. Following his brother, his lover to the end of a dark road told him everything he needed to know. Seeing Murphy in the arms of someone else, especially another man, especially another Irishman fresh off the boat that they'd only so recently met at the local pub, is enough to make Connor want to scream in rage and agony.

But he can't really blame Murphy, the newcomer is exciting and vibrant and Murphy loses focus on things quite easily. So he forgives his brother because he loves him and can't bare the thought of just giving him up like that. He won't say a word, even when Murphy comes in again just before dawn, dripping wet from the rain and smelling of another man before crawling into bed. Connor lets his dark twin wrap arms around him and pretends to still be asleep because it just isn't right to be without them there. Murphy snuggles in close as if nothing was amiss, and Connor vows that he'll do his best from now on to prove to his twin that they belong together only, with no one else between. He just refuses to say it's the end of the road yet.

**A/N: That's right, it sucks. And I just had to throw in that cheesy last line. (face palm) _sigh…_**


End file.
